One Night Stand
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Les Winchester partent en randonnée sur une petite île française. Sam rate le dernier bateau et se retrouve coincé sur l'île pour la nuit. Il y rencontre Gabriel, qui, quand l'orage les surprend, l'héberge chez lui. [OS UA SABRIEL]


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Eh oui, je sors encore une fanfiction alors que j'en ai trois autres à finir. Mais vu que tous mes dossiers sont sur ordinateur et que je suis pas mal en mission en ce moment je me rabats sur portable. Navré pour ceux qui suivent **_Human. Almost Human_** , **_Angel Runner_** ou le petit dernier **_Recovering Lost Times_** , il faudra patienter encore un peu.

Alors en attendant...Sortez les tongs, le parasol et la crème solaire car on s'envole pour des vacances au soleil avec les Winchester sur une jolie petite île (je vous mets au défi de trouver laquelle c'est, le gagnant aura le droit à ... Une carte postale de son moulin mwahahaha ! Non ? Bon, tant pis...)

Ceci est donc un OS UA Sabriel (all human / no supernatural beings) - **_Rating_** **_M_** (lemon).

PS: quand les personnages parlent français les dialogues sont écrits en _italique._ Imaginez le reste en anglais !

Oo*O*oO

 **Perfect Timing _for a one night stand_**

Allongé sur la nappe, les yeux fermés, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur son ventre, Sam écoute le chant des cigales.

Les rayons du soleil viennent picoter sa peau et la rechauffent tout doucement. Un petit vent frais souffle agréablement dans ses cheveux et les fait voleter autour de son visage détendu.

C'est agréable.

Il n'y a pas plus reposant et plus paisible que cet endroit pour passer un moment tranquille et se ressourcer.

Les premières chaleurs amènent avec elles les premiers touristes, encore peu nombreux en ce début de saison, ce qui permet de ne pas être dérangés, d'autant plus que ce coin de de l'île est peu fréquenté. La végétation est dense, et protége des regards, offrant une certaine intimité.

Des doigts se glissent dans le cuir chevelu de Sam et repoussent tendrement les mèches qui tombent devant son visage et lui chatouillent le nez.

Un léger frémissement parcourt le brun qui ouvre les yeux et penche la tête en arrière pour contempler son compagnon.

Gabriel lui adresse un sourire éclatant et ses yeux dorées pétillent, reflétant la lumière du soleil.

Sam l'adore.

-Tu comptes dormir toute l'après-midi ? Lui lance le blond d'une voix enjouée.

Le jeune homme repose confortablement sa tête sur la cuisse de son blond, ferme les yeux et sourit.

-Je pourrais. Lui répond-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Et il en serait bien capable si Gabriel lui en laissait l'occasion. Surtout si celui-ci continue à lui masser le haut du crâne comme il le fait actuellement.

 _Hmm_.

-Nous avons découvert une nouvelle espèce venue tout droit d'un autre continent s'installer sur l'île. Elle est apparemment herbivore et semble apprécier la chaleur et les caresses. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente la marmotte géante américaine, plus connue sous le nom de Samoose !

Sam laisse échapper un rire qui secoue le haut de son corps.

-Sérieusement Gabe !

-Sérieusement ! Réplique le blond. Tu vas devenir le symbole de l'île ! On va ériger des statues à ton image.

Sam, qui essayait de prendre un air blasé, rit de plus belle en roulant sur le côté. Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à se calmer, il se redresse en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et lui adresse un sourire, les yeux rieurs.

-T'es bête.

Gabriel prend son menton entre ses doigts et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche, auquel le brun répond avec joie.

-Au lieu de te marrer, si tu me faisais l'amour ? Susurre le blond.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

-C'est donc là que tu voulais en venir... ?

- _Tu as tout compris amour~_ répond-t-il en français.

Les yeux de Gabriel sont plein de désir et d'adoration pour l'autre homme.

Celui-ci ne peut lui résister et se tourne donc vers lui pour le repousser contre la nappe. Gabriel se retrouve allongé avec Sam penché au-dessus de lui, ses deux mains posées à plat de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il l'attire ensuite dans un nouveau baiser plein de passion et se colle à lui. Gabe gémit contre ses lèvres et passe ses bras dans son dos pour s'y accrocher et caresser l'épiderme sous sa chemise.

Là, cachés au milieu des vignes sur une petite île au sud de la France, le couple s'enlace et s'embrasse, toute l'après-midi durant.

OoOoO

 _Un an auparavant..._

- _pffou...Pffou... Aaaah..._

-Bah alors Dean, déjà au bout de ta vie ?

-La...ferme...Sam ! Articule difficilement l'aîné des Winchester essoufflé en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce gamin est... Inépuisable !

Le gamin en question se trouve à une trentaine de mètres devant eux et gesticule les bras dans leur direction pour leur dire de leur dépêcher de le rejoindre.

-Dean ! Sam ! Vous venez ?! Leur crie-t-il, tout excité.

-Deux secondes ! S'exclame le blond à son attention.

Mais le gosse est déjà en train de s'éloigner, gravissant le sentier rocheux comme si cela ne lui nécessite pas d'énergie. Dean grommelle en roulant des yeux.

Sam s'arrête et se tourne vers lui pour l'attendre en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

-Aller, Dean, un peu de nerf ! L'encourage-t-il. Ou tu risques de retrouver Jack manger toutes les glaces sur le retour.

-Alors ça, il en est hors de question ! Je les mérite autant que lui ! Réplique le blond en se mettant en route, avec plus de détermination.

Sam rit et secoue la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils finissent par rattraper Jack en haut de la pente rocheuse, qui débouche sur des falaises abruptes.

Ici, la vue est imprenable. La mer s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Des voiliers aux voiles bleue ou rose voguent paisiblement, faisant le tour de l'île.

Le paysage est vraiment somptueux, le cadre idyllique pour leur randonnée en famille.

Sam pose son regard sur Jack. L'adolescent parle sans cesser de gesticuler avec entrain, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voit.

Le brun est enchanté et soulagé de le voir aussi heureux.

Ils ont entrepris leur petit voyage en France avec leur neveu dans le but de lui changer les idées. L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère approchait péniblement et le moral du jeune homme baissait dangereusement à l'approche de cette date. Au moins leur petite idée de l'emmener avec eux en vacances avait l'air de le requinquer. Jack souriait et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau d'une lueur enfantine, curieuse.

Oui, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de le voir aussi enthousiaste.

En fin d'après-midi, ils rejoignent le petit village pour s'empiffrer de glaces. Dean et Jack se battent pour avoir la plus grosse et la plus colorée. Ils veulent tester chaque goût, tandis que Sam reste lui sur une basique en soupirant de désespoir en les voyant agir comme des enfants, mais le sourire amusé qui étire ses lèvres le trahi.

Ils s'en vont ensuite vers les quais pour prendre le bateau navette qui les reconduira sur le continent quand Sam s'arrête soudainement.

-Sam ? S'enquit son aîné.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, je vous rejoins !Annonce-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

-D'accord... Mais ne traîne pas trop ! Lui lance Dean, un peu perplexe.

Le cadet des Winchester lui fait un signe de la main et rejoint rapidement le village pour se diriger vers une petite boutique. Il y avait vu en y passant tout à l'heure un cadeau à offrir à son frère et son neveu. Mais comme il veut leur en faire la surprise il ne pouvait pas acheter devant eux !

Il s'arrête un peu plus loin et trouve aussi un cadeau pour leur mère, restée chez eux.

Une fois ses emplettes terminées, il regagne le ponton.

Dean et Jack se sont installés sur le pont supérieur à la demande du plus jeune pour profiter de l'air marin et du paysage. Ils commencent à discuter de leur journée et de ce qu'ils comptent faire demain tandis que le bâteau démarre afin de s'éloigner du quai et de prendre la direction du continent.

-Mais au fait, où est Sam ? Demande soudainement Jack.

-C'est vrai ça, où est-ce qu'il est ? Fait Dean en se tournant sur son siège pour le chercher du regard. Bah...il est peut-être resté à l'intérieur.

Sam se frotte le visage en regardant avec dépit le bâteau déjà bien loin. Il l'avait _loupé._

 _Quel idiot, mais quel idiot,_ ce fustige-t-il mentalement.

Il repart en sens inverse et va lire les horaires des navettes affichées pour savoir quand part la prochaine. Il commence légèrement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il n'en voit pas d'autres et aperçoit un homme s'affairer avec du cordage sur son petit bâteau de pêche non loin.

Le jeune homme part donc à sa rencontre.

- _Exciusez-moi, bonjour ?_ Lance-t-il en essayant de soigner son accent français.

L'homme relève la tête vers lui.

- _Bonjour_. Lui répond le pêcheur aimablement.

- _Heu_... Commence Sam en cherchant ses mots.

- _Oh, tu n'es pas d'ici, anglais ?_ Devine l'homme.

- _Américain._ Répond Sam avec un petit sourire.

-Nice ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon gars ? L'interroge-t-il en anglais, facilitant l'échange avec l'étranger qui ne connait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire en français.

-J'ai raté la navette et je ne trouve pas à quelle heure est la prochaine.

-Ah ! Sorry buddy... C'était la dernière de la journée. Il n'y en a plus après dix-huit heures.Lui explique-t-il avec un air navré.

-Zut...

Le voilà bien dans l'embarras. En voyant son inquiétude, le pêcheur sort de son embarcation.

-Tu es au moins coincé pour la nuit. Tu trouveras des hôtels au village. Si tu ne veux pas payer trop cher, je te conseille l'auberge des Glycines tenue par les Harvelles. Tu as juste à remonter la place du village et remonter la rue qui mène au moulin.Lui explique-t-il en lui indiquant la direction à suivre.

-Merci... ?

-Benny, se présente le pêcheur en lui tendant la main, tu peux m'appeler Benny.

Sam lui serre la main.

-Sam. _Merci pour ces informations,_ _Benny_.

-Pas de souci, Sam. Passe une bonne soirée !

L'américain le laisse et se dirige vers l'auberge qu'il lui a indiqué tout en essayant d'appeler son frère.

-Sam, t'es où ? Fait Dean après avoir décroché.

-Toujours sur l'île. J'ai loupé la navette. Et il n'y en a pas avant demain. Lui annonce-t-il.

-Oh... Tu as trouvé une fille à bécoter c'est ça ? C'est Jess, la petite serveuse qui te faisait de l'œil ce midi ?

Le cadet pousse un soupir. Son frère l'exaspère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un coureur de jupons qu'il en est de même pour lui !

-Mais non enfin !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, profite bien, petit cachotier ! On s'voit demain !

Il raccroche avant que son cadet n'ait pu objecter.

Sam arrive à l'auberge où il est accueilli avec chaleur, Jo et sa mère se trouvant fort sympathiques. Il discute en anglais avec elles un moment car elles ont vécues au Texas plusieurs années avant le décès du mari d'Ellen et lui donnent une chambre au premier étage pour la nuit. Sam y dépose ses maigres affaires -un simple sac à dos de voyage- et décide d'aller faire une petite promenade avant d'aller trouver un restaurant où dîner.

Le grand brun longe la petite plage aux eaux turquoises dans lesquelles quelques enfants s'amusent en s'éclaboussant.

Il s'imagine Jack et Dean jouer avec un ballon de volley les pieds dans l'eau ou faire la course pendant que lui lirait sur le sable.

Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là eux aussi... La journée aurait vraiment été parfaite.

De retour sur le sentier en terre, Sam profite de la fraîcheur des arbres. Il prend un chemin et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Sur sa gauche, il a l'agréable surprise de découvrir plusieurs rangées de vignes. Il s'arrête pour les admirer et aperçoit au loin un homme aux cheveux blonds traverser les plants.

Vivre dans un coin aussi paisible, loin des bruits de la ville, de la pollution et du stress, doit être agréable.

Ici, pas de voiture, de centre commercial ou de grands flux humains, juste la nature, l'air frais du large et un sentiment de paix intérieure. Bien sûr il y a les touristes l'été mais pour Sam, c'est la définition du bonheur.

Il laisse derrière lui l'homme et le vignoble pour retourner au village dîner. Ce soir là, il s'endort comme une masse, cette journée de marche en plein air l'ayant vidé de toute énergie.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Samuel s'installe à une table sur la terrasse de l'auberge pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Jo arrive pour le saluer et prendre sa commande avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

Sam est en train de boire son café tout en essayant de déchiffrer le journal local lorsque quelqu'un s'approche et s'arrête à sa table.

- _On vous sert autre chose ?_

Sam relève la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux dorées pétillants et un sourire malicieux. L'homme lui dit vaguement quelque chose et il ne met pas longtemps à reconnaître le blond qui se trouvait au milieu des vignes hier.

- _Bonjour. Heu oui, un autre café, S'il vous_ plaît ? Lui répond le brun.

- _Pas de problème._

Le blond lui adresse un clin d'oeil et se tourne vers Jo qui s'affaire à l'intérieur, laissant Sam perplexe.

- _Hey, Jo ! Tu as fait couler du café ? Le beau brun ici en réclame !_

- _Salut Gabe !_ _Tu vas bien ?_ S'exclame la jeune femme avec entrain en venant lui faire la bise. _Oui, il y a une cafetière de pleine !_

 _-Je m'en occupe._ Annonce-t-il avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

- _Merci, tu me sauves !_ S'exclame-t-elle, des assiettes plein les mains.

Sam écarquille les yeux et suit des yeux le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de service.

L'homme revient une minute plus tard avec un verre de café, qu'il dépose à la place de celle, vide, du brun.

- _Merci_.

- _Avec plaisir_. Lui répond aimablement le blond sans se départir de son sourire. _Je peux te servir autre chose ?_

- _Non, c'est très bien_. Lui assure-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- _Si tu besoin, n'hésite pas. Ellen fait le meilleur breakfast de l'île. Oh et_ , By the way, your accent is cute.

Sam s'étouffe avec son café et rougit comme une tomate. Il se racle la gorge et repose avec prudence sa tasse pour éviter de renverser du liquide partout.

-Désolé ! _Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser !_ S'excuse le blond.

Il se retient à grande peine de rire en se mordant la lèvre, ce que ne manque pas d'apercevoir Sam. Ce petit rigolo se moque de lui ! Mais gentiment. Il ne lit aucune méchanceté dans son regard. Le blond le taquine, c'est tout.

- _Ça va, tu m'as surpris c'est tout._ Lui pardonne le brun, un peu gêné.

-C'est que c'est rare de rencontrer un Texan ici. Et qui parle quelques mots de français, en plus ! Ce sont Ellen et Jo qui m'ont appris ça. Lui explique-t-il, enjoué, dans un anglais approximatif avec un fort accent français. _Tu vois, mon english à moi est à chier._

Sam lâche un petit rire.

- _Ce n'est pas si mauvais que tu le dis._ Lui assure-t-il.

- _Bah, tu n'as rien à m'envier. Tu es bien meilleur que moi._ Lui lance le blond avec un rire auquel se joint le visiteur. _C'est quoi ton nom ?_

- _Sam. Sam Winchester._

- _Enchanté, Sammish, moi c'est Gabriel._ Se présente à son tour le blond avant de se poser sur la chaise d'en face et croiser les bras sur la table.

- _Alors Sam... comme ça tu viens d'aussi loin pour visiter un tout petit bout de France ?_

- _Oui, je suis venu faire une petite randonnée en famille. C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique_.

- _En famille ?_ Le questionne son vis-à-vis comme il ne voit personne d'autre que lui.

- _Mon frère et mon...neph-neveu. Ils ont pris le bâteau hier. Moi je l'ai raté. J'ai donc passé la nuit ici._

- _Oh ! Ça veut dire que tu repars aujourd'hui ?_

Sam perçoit comme une pointe de déception chez son interlocuteur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ressent lui-même du regret à repartir si tôt. Il aime cette île et les gens chaleureux qui l'ont aidé et accueilli.

- _Oui_... Répondit-il.

- _Et bien si tu reviens, je te conseille d'aller jusqu'au fort du Langoustier, aller voir les calanques et le moulin si tu n'y es pas allé._

- _Les_ '' _calanques'' ? C'est quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Gabriel sourit et lui explique avec des mots faciles. Le blond est amusant et très communicatif, il n'est pas très difficile de le comprendre. Il lui fait un récapitulatif des choses à visiter et ils discutent encore un petit moment avant que le blond ne prenne congé.

- _Merci Gabriel, c'était simpa de te rencontrer._

- _Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

Sam récupère ses affaires, rend la chambre en échangeant quelques mots avec la propriétaire de l'établissement qui le considère désormais comme son client préféré et rejoint le ponton pour attendre le bâteau.

Cinq minutes passent. Puis dix. Puis quinze, sans que Sam ne voit arriver de navette.

- _Vous pouvez attendre encore longtemps comme ça, mon garçon._ Lui lance une voix dans son dos.

Sam se retourne pour voir un vieillard assit sur un banc.

- _Pardon ?_

 _-Il n'y aura pas de navette aujourd'hui._

Le Winchester lui adresse un regard perplexe.

-Mais _...pourquoi ?_

 _-Un problème de moteur je crois. Et comme on est dimanche, ne comptez pas trop que ça soit réparé avant demain._

Comme par hasard. A croire que l'île ne veut pas le laisser repartir.

 _C'est le destin, Sam. C'est le destin_. Lui souffle une petite voix dans son esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce fichu destin veut de lui à part lui gâcher ses vacances en le séparant de sa famille ?

Sam remercie le vieil homme et s'en retourne au village tout en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

''Pas de navette aujourd'hui non plus. Coincé jusqu'à demain...'' envoit-il à son frère. La réponse ne tarde pas.

''Elle est si jolie que ça ???''

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et range son téléphone dans un grognement exaspéré.

-Dumbass. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puisqu'il se retrouve bloqué ici jusqu'au lendemain, Sam compte bien en profiter quand même et décide pour cela de suivre les conseils de ce Gabriel. Il retourne à l'auberge prolonger son séjour d'une nuit -Ellen en est ravie- et part louer un vélo pour la demi journée.

Il pédale jusqu'au Fort et prend quelques photos pour les envoyer à Jack. Le garçon en est tout content et s'amuse ensuite à prendre tout et n'importe quoi en photo pour les lui envoyer. Sam en rit et se prend au jeu. ils dialoguent ainsi toute la matinée.

Le brun retourne ensuite au village pour se doucher et prendre le déjeuner. Le fish and chips que lui sert Jo est excellent. Celle-ci est tout aussi contente de le revoir et lui offre même le café.

L'après-midi, Sam repart sur les sentiers. Il monte jusqu'au vieux moulin, curieux d'en connaitre le fonctionnement.

Il erre ensuite au milieu des bois, avant de tomber à nouveau sur le vignoble. Son regard se pose sur les petites fleurs violettes qui poussent le long du chemin et il s'arrête pour les admirer. Celles-ci lui font penser à sa mère.

- _Tient, tient, regardez qui a décidé de rester finalement !_ S'exclame une voix.

Sam relève la tête et voit Gabriel approcher tranquillement, son éternel sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- _Tu t'es perdu ?_

- _Je crois qu'on essaie de me retenir ici. On a du saboter le bâteau pour ne pas que je reparte._ Répondit-il avec humour.

- _Vraiment ? Mais c'est terrible !_ S'exclame Gabriel avec exagération. _Qui oserait se débarrasser de toi de la sorte ?_

- _Mon frère probablement, je l'ai empêché de piller tous les stands de glace hier._

- _Ah, alors là, je peux parfaitement comprendre sa réaction, il est difficile de résister à l'appel du sucre._

Sam rit et secoue la tete.

- _Alors à la place...tu es parti te balader un peu, c'est ça ?_

- _Eh_ _bien, j'ai suivi tes conseils..._

- _Waouh_ _, je suis flatté ! Tu as aimé ?_

- _Oui_ , _beaucoup. Et toi, tu te promènes souvent au milieu des vignes ?_

- _C'est moi qui m'en occupe, Samsquatch_.

- _Oh, je pensais que tu travaillais à l'auberge !_ S'excuse le texan.

- _Chez les Harvelle ? Oh, non ! Je leur file un coup de main de temps en temps c'est tout. J'aime le contact avec les gens. Et puis, c'est toujours agréable de rencontrer et discuter avec d'autres personnes que les habitants de l'île. Elle est pas très grande et on est une toute petite communauté tu comprends, alors on se connait tous très bien._

Sam ne peut qu'approuver. Ceux qui vivent sur l'île doivent se sentir parfois isolés, loin de la civilisation.

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ''souvent'' ?_ Lui demande-t-il soudain.

- _Oh..._ Je- Balbutie Sam alors que ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée. _C'est que... Je t'ai vu hier dans les vignes alors je pensais..._

Il tousse pour se redonner contenance. _Mais pourquoi se sent-il aussi gêné, enfin ?!_

Gabriel, sourire en coin, hausse un sourcil interrogatif, curieux de connaître sa réponse.

- _Vi-gne-ron...c'est ça ?_ L'interrogea-t-il en découpant par syllabes, pas sûr du mot, pour détourner la conversation.

Le blond ne l'embête pas quand il change de sujet, au soulagement de Sam.

- _Yep ! Le domaine que tu vois là s'étend sur trente-cinq hectares sur les coteaux et la plaine. On cultive principalement Rolle, Mourvèdre et Grenache pour faire du vin bio._

Comme le brun est du genre curieux, il lui pose des questions auxquelles Gabriel répond avec plaisir en l'entrainant dans les vignes. Le vigneron lui explique avec emphase le cépage et la vinification, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que le texan ne comprends pas un mot ou lui pose des questions.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demande Sam en désignant un bâtiment qui s'apparente à une tour et qui est installé sur un des points culminant de l'île.

- _Ça ? C'est le sémaphore._

- _Si-ma-fort_ ?

- _Sé-ma-phore. C'est un poste de surveillance. Ils régulent le trafic maritime et la pêche, surveillent le territoire, font de l'assistance à la navigation, ces choses là._ Lui explique Gabriel.

- _D'accord_.

- _Suis-moi, je vais te faire goûter un de nos vins rouge. Tu vas me donner ton avis._

Sam lui emboîte le pas et ils passent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi ensemble en dialoguant à la fois en français et en anglais.

- _J'ai terminé ma journée._ Lui annonce Gabriel après leur dégustation _. Je connais quelques endroits simpa où aller, méconnus du grand public. Ça_ _te dit de venir avec moi ?_

- _Pourquoi pas ?_ Accepte volontiers le brun.

Gabriel affiche une mine réjouie.

Ils se connaissent à peine mais Samuel apprécie déjà l'autre homme. Sa bonne humeur, son sens de l'humour et sa générosité le touche. Le blond est une vraie boule d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à partager. Il est très taquin, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Celui-ci les conduit jusqu'au falaises qu'ils longent en prenant un chemin escarpé qui monte avant de redescendre jusqu'à L'Ouastou de Diou. Plus loin, Gabriel les fait passer au milieu de la végétation luxuriante et ils finissent par déboucher sur une petite crique superbe, si bien dissimulée que personne d'autre que Gabe semble soupçonner son existence, sauf si on vient par la mer.

Sam s'arrête pour admirer les eaux limpides qui viennent lécher le sable par petites vaguelettes. Ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement. Il se croit presque sur une île de paradisiaque.

-Alors ? Lui lance le vigneron dans son dos.

-C'est ...magique. Souffle-t-il en se retournant avant de se figer.

Gabriel est en train de retirer son haut puis son pantalon, et finit par les jeter à côté de son sac à dos qu'il a posé sur le sable. Il s'approche ensuite de Sam.

- _Comment ne pas en profiter ?_ Lui lance-t-il en jouant des sourcils tout en le dépassant pour rentrer lentement dans l'eau.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappe. L'eau est délicieusement fraîche. _Hmmm_.

Quand l'eau lui arrive jusqu'aux épaules, il plonge puis ressort en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les plaquer vers l'arrière et se tourne vers Sam qui le regarde sans bouger.

- _Tu ne viens pas ? Elle est super bonne !_

Sam cligne des yeux et déglutit difficilement.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Mais son coeur bat un peu plus vite que la normale en observant Gabriel.

Est-ce normal de trouver un inconnu aussi attirant ? Et qui plus est, d'aller se baigner avec ?

 _Jette toi à l'eau._ Lui crie la petite voix.

Saisissant l'occasion, le brun se dévêt, révélant aux yeux de l'autre homme ses abdos finement dessinés et sa peau légèrement dorée avec le soleil.

Il frissonne au contact de l'eau encore froide mais finit par rejoindre Gabriel qui nage tranquillement un peu plus loin.

Gabriel, lui, s'est arrêté de respirer au moment ou Sam s'est retrouvé torse-nu. _Non, non_ , il n'est pas en train de matter le texan ultra sexy avec des airs de dieu grec en vacances, c'est **_archi-faux_** ! ... D'accord, peut-être un peu en fait.

Il faut dire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui chez les Harvelle. Il avait craqué pour son accent français et pour son regard vert forêt lumineux. Son sourire était comme une caresse et son rire si doux à l'oreille. Sa taille de géant aurait pu être intimidante mais il ne ressentait qu'une force tranquille émaner de lui.

Il le devinait bien bâti mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi beau. _Wahou_.

 _Sexy le Sammy._

Comment résister à ça ?

Sam ferme les yeux et se laisse flotter. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi détendu que maintenant. La baignade lui fait un bien fou. Et il est en bonne compagnie. Il a bien fait de louper la navette finalement.

- _Fais gaffe, ça fond au soleil._ L'avertit le blond, le sortant de ses pensées.

- _Quoi donc ?_

Gabe lui tapote le ventre, ce qui le fait sursauter et se redresser.

- _Les tablettes de chocolat._ Rigole son interlocuteur.

- _Serait-ce de la jalousie ?_ L'interroge le brun, amusé.

- _Moi, jaloux ? Naaa. On peut pas tout avoir. Et puis je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai un charme fou naturel, auquel personne ne peut me résister._ Fait-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- _Oh vraiment ?_

 _-Tu en doutes ?_ Souffle Gabriel très sérieusement.

Ils se fixent, les yeux dans les yeux, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Le temps s'est comme figé. Même le vent retient son souffle.

Le blond est proche, _si_ _proche_ , qu'il peut presque le toucher. Il lui suffirait de tendre le bras... Il tracerait alors des lignes du bout des doigts le long de sa peau pour en découvrir la forme de ses courbes.

Il pencherait la tête pour pouvoir poser sa bouche sur la sienne et goûter ses lèvres si tentantes avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux.

Le grand brun est _si_ _désirable_ , que Gabriel a envie de s'accrocher à lui et l'embrasser. Il lui suffirait de glisser une main dans son dos, carresser son flanc au passage et relever la tete pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres indécentes qui le narguent. Il plongerait ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux châtains et tirerait doucement dessus pour le faire gémir.

Le soleil décline lentement à l'ouest, si bien qu'ils se retrouvent rapidement à l'ombre. Sam est pris d'un long frisson qui le fait sortir de sa rêverie. Gabriel reprend pied dans la réalité à son tour et se racle la gorge.

- _C'est que ça commence à se rafraîchir ! On ferait mieux de sortir avant de geler !_ Lance-t-il au texan.

- _Oui...bonne idée..._ Lui répondit-il.

Ils sortent de l'eau dans un silence gêné.

Gabriel sort de son sac des serviettes et en tend une au brun.

-Merci.

Ils se sèchent rapidement et enfilent un pantalon, avant de remonter et prendre la direction des falaises. Sam ne sait pas comment relancer la conversation après ce moment gênant. Il n'a toutefois pas besoin de chercher longtemps, Gabriel ouvrant la bouche avant lui.

-Regarde ça ! Lui lance-t-il en lui montrant le ciel se colorer d'un orange et rose vifs avec le soleil couchant. C'est-

-Magnifique. Disent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardent et se sourient.

D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtent et s'assoient pour admirer le ciel jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière l'horizon. Ils observent ensuite les premières étoiles apparaître, plus à l'aise.

Assis côte à côte, leur épaule se touchent presque. Ils se sentent bien avec la présence de l'autre.

Sam prend une grande inspiration.

- _Merci Gabriel._

Le blond se tourne vers lui, d'abord surpris, puis ravi.

- _j'ai passé une des meilleures après-midi, grâce à toi._

- _Je n'en espérais pas moins._

Leur mains, posées entre eux sur la roche, bougent et, comme attirées l'une vers l'autre telles deux aimants, finissent par se frôler.

Un air frais leur rappellent où ils sont et Gabriel lève les yeux vers le ciel qui s'est assombri. Un voile nuageux recouvre maintenant entièrement le ciel.

 _-Le vent se lève, on ferait mieux d'y aller._ Annonce-t-il avant de se lever, sitot suivit par le grand brun.

Ils longent les falaises pour reprendre le chemin escarpé qui les conduira jusqu'au village. Mais très vite, il se font surprendre par l'orage, et une pluie torentielle s'abat sur eux.

Les deux hommes accélèrent le pas.

- _On y sera jamais avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os !_ Crie Gabriel pour se faire entendre avec le bruit assourdissant de la pluie et du vent. _On va se réfugier le temps que ça se calme, suis-moi !_

Sam entend à peine ce qu'il essaie de lui dire mais il lui fait confiance et le laisse passer devant pour lui montrer la voie.

Les chemins sont dangereusement glissants, aussi fait-il attention à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'ils finissent par arriver devant un batiment, ils sont trempés et leurs cheveux ruissèlent d'eau.

Ils se réfugient sous le porche le temps que Gabriel sorte des clés de sa poche et déverrouille la porte.

Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à ouvrir, ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur et Gabe claque la porte derrière eux pour les couper du vent cinglant.

Sam lève les yeux pour l'observer dans la pénombre. Le blond est tout dégoulinant d'eau et son tee-shirt, complètement trempé, lui colle à la peau. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Le blond se débarrasse de son haut pour l'essorer et lui en fait de même pour éviter d'attraper la crève.

Sam lâche un soupir en sortant son portable trempé de sa poche, maintenant inutilisable. Sa batterie vient de lâcher.

- _Bon sang, c'est bien notre veine._ Marmonne Gabriel en cherchant l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

Lumière qui refuse de s'allumer.

 _Bieeen_...

Soupir du blond et craquement d'allumette. Gabriel avise la vieille lanterne poussiéreuse qui prône sur la table. Ça fera l'affaire.

Ils sont bientôt éclairés par la douce lueur dansante d'une flamme.

- _Où on est ?_ Demande Samuel en examinant les lieux.

- _Au phare._ L'informe son vis-à-vis. _Une chance que j'ai encore les clés._ _Tu vas bien ?_

- _ça va, et toi ?_

 _-Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville..._ Grimace le blond en se posant sur une chaise.

- _Fais-voir._

Le Winchester s'avance vers lui et s'agenouille avant de prendre délicatement la cheville blessée et la manipuler avec précaution.

Gabriel le laisse faire.

- _Tu as mal ?_

-Non...non ça va, je crois que c'est-

Il s'interrompt et se crispe en sentant une vive douleur le traverser.

Sam lève les yeux vers lui, l'air soucieux.

-C'est ... ? L'invite-t-il à continuer.

-Rien. C'est rien. Répondit-il très vite en prenant sur lui.

Mais il voit bien à l'air inquiet qu'il arbore, il ne le croit pas.

-Ça va, je t'assure, probablement une petite _foulure_ de rien du tout... Ajoute-t-il, cette fois plus lentement.

Il arrête de parler lorsqu'il sent les longs doigts froids du grand brun venir en contact avec sa peau et caresser doucement l'arrière de sa cheville. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Oh bordel de-_

Gabriel déglutit difficilement et se penche légèrement en avant, pour venir poser sa main sur son genou.

Sam a ses iris rivés dans les siens quand il sent une main se poser sur lui, irradiant de chaleur. Le souffle court et le cœur battant, il se redresse et se retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Gabriel suit son mouvement et lorgne sur ses lèvres avec une envie folle de s'en emparer.

Sam se rapproche encore jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêle et il n'y tient plus.

Sa bouche vient rencontrer la sienne, et c'est une explosion de sensations.

Gabriel ferme les yeux et pose sa main sur sa mâchoire goûtant avec délice cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie.

Le brun s'écarte pour aussitôt revenir et fondre sur lui, prenant pleinement possession de ses lèvres.

Gabriel l'attire plus près, et il sent ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille, ce qui l'excite encore plus.

Samuel le ramène à lui et le soulève pour le poser sur la table, plus à sa hauteur. Il se sépare du blond pour reprendre son souffle et le regarder dans les yeux. Gabriel en profite pour le contempler à la lueur de la lanterne et il ne voit que du désir briller dans son regard.

Lentement, il vient passer sa main dans ses cheveux, écartant avec tendresse une mèche qui tombe sur son visage.

Le geste semble faire redescendre sur terre le texan car il affiche maintenant un air confus et paniqué, se demandant probablement ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir sans réfléchir, guidé par la passion plus que la raison.

- _désolé, je-je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je me suis laissé emport-_

- _Hey, ssh, ça va..._ S'empresse de le rassurer Gabriel. J'en ai envie aussi... Souffle-t-il avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de lui donner un long baiser, attendant sa réaction. Il espère qu'il ne le repoussera pas. Ils étaient si bien partis... Le premier baiser était plein de promesses.

Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. _Oh, non._

Sam ne répond pas mais il ne s'écarte pas non plus. Gabe fait donc durer le contact plus longtemps en bougeant contre ses lèvres. Sam finit par fermer les yeux pour en ressentir les sensations, qui en sont alors décuplées.

Pas de doute, l'homme est doué pour le faire succomber.

Lorsque Gabriel sent le brun se détendre, il sait qu'il vient de remporter une victoire. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour le faire craquer. Il finit par s'écarter de lui et retire sa main de sa nuque où elle s'était lotie. Sam sent comme un froid s'emparer de lui et son contact lui manque déjà. C'est comme si Gabriel l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il a l'impression d'avoir l'empreinte de ses doigts tatouée sur sa peau. Ainsi que le goût sucré de sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Et il en veut encore.

Son corps, qui s'était enflammé, frissonne en se sentant ainsi délaissé.

Il a _si_ besoin de lui...

Le brun rougit et se mord la lèvre à ses propres pensées déplacées mais approche tout de même pour réclamer un nouveau baiser, que Gabriel lui donne volontiers. Sa main vient timidement flatter ses flancs et en découvrir les formes, le faisant frémir.

Ils échangent ainsi quelques petits baisers jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent vienne faire claquer les volets et les fasse sursauter.

Sam s'éloigne de la table et tourne le dos au blond pour pouvoir observer le déluge à travers la fenêtre.

- _Tu crois que ça va s'arrêter ?_ Demande-t-il.

Gabriel sourit.

-Aucune chance. Et on est encore loin du village... _Mais..._

Mais il avait une bien meilleure idée.

Sam se tourne vers lui, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

-C'est trop risqué de retourner au village par ce temps, mais je n'habite pas très loin... Je peux t'offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit, si tu le veux bien ?

Son estomac se tord d'appréhension. Il ne veut pas le laisser repartir. Il est prêt à tout donner pour l'avoir sur lui, contre lui, en lui, ce soir.

Il en a envie, il en a désespérément envie.

Il espère qu'il dira oui.

-ça ira, pour ta cheville ? Se soucie plutôt le texan, prêt à le suivre jusque chez lui.

Gabriel acquiesce rapidement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le temps semble se calmer un peu.

- _Allons-y avant que ça ne recommence._ Déclare Gabriel.

Ils ressortent tout deux dans la nuit noire après avoir enfilé leurs vêtements trempés. Heureusement, Gabriel connait suffisamment bien les lieux pour se repérer et prendre le bon chemin. Le vent a beau s'être calmé, il pleut toujours, rendant le trajet plus glissant et donc plus dangereux. Gabriel manque de tomber plus d'une fois et sa cheville lui lance mais il essaie de ne pas y penser.

Sam semble se rendre compte des difficultés qu'éprouve le plus petit à avancer et lui tend une main secourable.

Gabriel est surpris mais le gratifie d'un sourire en remerciement avant d'attraper sa main et mêler ses doigts aux siens.

Il progressent ainsi sur un kilomètre avant de tomber sur une petite maison isolée.

Gabriel le fait entrer chez lui et ferme la porte derrière eux dans un soupir de soulagement.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Sam. Murmure Gabriel. _Fais comme chez toi._

En sentant la présence du brun dans son dos, le vigneron se retourne et croise deux iris émeraude qui le fixent intensément.

- _Merci Gabe_.

L'emploi du surnom et le superbe sourire reconnaissant du beau texan le font craquer. Gabriel fond sur lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il plante un baiser sur sa bouche avant de s'écarter lentement de lui.

Samuel le fixe un instant, puis vient encadrer son visage avec ses grandes mains afin de l'embrasser en retour.

Le blond le fait reculer vers le salon avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise tout en continuant à répondre à ses baisers.

Sam le pousse soudainement contre le mur et s'écarte pour retirer précipitamment sa chemise, la jetant au sol, avant de revenir vers lui et commencer à tracer une ligne le long sa mâchoire et son cou avec ses doigts.

Gabriel soupire de bien-être et lève le menton pour lui laisser l'accès. Leur bouche se rencontrent alors à nouveau et Gabriel pose une main sur le torse ferme - _hmm_ , qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en rêver- tandis que Sam remonte son tee-shirt pour avoir accès à la parcelle de peau cachée.

L'épiderme se couvre de chair de poule et le blond l'entraîne à l'aveugle dans le couloir dans lequel le grand brun le débarrasse enfin de son haut, devenu gênant.

Gabriel laisse son dos percuter à nouveau un mur tandis que son partenaire fait courir sa main le long de son bras en le contemplant avec un certain appétit. Gabe le défi du regard et le laisse approcher à nouveau. Le brun vient inspirer son odeur et planter un baiser au creux de son cou, qui le fait gémir doucement.

Sam ouvre la bouche et aspire la peau tendre entre ses lèvres, suce et lèche l'épiderme sensible de sa clavicule. Gabriel n'est plus qu'un corps frémissant sous son toucher.

- _Sam..._ Souffle-t-il tout bas en empoignant ses cheveux afin de tirer légèrement dessus.

Le brun gronde et l'attire plus près en l'attrapant par la taille, faisant se rencontrer leur bas ventre. Le contact leur envoie à tout deux une décharge électrique qui les fait gémir de surprise. Sam attrape le petit blond par les fesses et le soulève pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Gabriel enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accroche à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une surface molle. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et suit son amant des yeux quand celui-ci entreprend de déboutonner son pantalon et tirer dessus pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Le vêtement inutile tombe au pied du lit.

Gabriel ne reste pas sans rien faire et se redresse pour attraper Sam par sa ceinture.

Le force que met le blond le fait faire deux pas en avant, et ses jambes butent contre le lit. Il l'observe se mordre adorablement la lèvre en admirant son corps musclé et tirer sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour l'en défaire. Lentement, très lentement pour le faire languir, il défait le bouton et descend sa braguette. Sam prend sur lui afin de rester immobile le temps qu'il finisse. Une fois le pantalon à ses pieds, il grimpe sur le matelas et se retrouve au-dessus du blond.

Gabriel lui adresse un sourire espiègle et vient chercher ses lèvres. Sam sent le bout de sa langue venir le taquiner, quémandant l'accès.

Sam ouvre la bouche et le muscle humide s'engouffre dans la cavité pour l'explorer puis jouer avec sa jumelle.

Le jeune homme a un sursaut et inspire profondément quand une main vient se poser sans préavis sur la bosse qui déforme son boxer. Il comprend maintenant la raison du sourire malin qu'il arborait juste avant, le bougre !

Puisqu'il veut jouer, ils vont jouer.

Sam est plein de ressources lui aussi. Il fait cesser le baiser langoureux et descend dans son cou pour le mordiller avant de descendre plus bas, jusqu'à son nombril en laissant une traînée humide avec sa langue. Ses dents frôlent la peau tendre de son ventre, résistant difficilement à l'envie de le croquer.

Les frissons qu'il obtient de son compagnon le pousse à continuer son activité en venant maltraiter un de ses tétons. La réaction de Gabriel est immédiate. Il se tortille sous lui en étouffant ses gémissements.

Insatisfait, le brun s'occupe du second bout de chair en manque d'attention, le léchant puis le mordillant jusqu'à ce que son hôte s'abandonne totalement à lui en laissant échapper des petits sons plaisants.

Le blond se cambre sous les assauts et vient percuter le bassin du plus grand qui sent son sexe se durcir douloureusement, encore prisonnier derrière la barrière du tissu.

Sam a du mal à retenir un grondement de plaisir, la friction créée par le frottement de leur bas ventre le rendant fou.

Gabriel s'en rend compte et est le premier à glisser une main dans son caleçon pour pouvoir le caresser.

Le Winchester hoquete quand les doigts baladeurs s'enroulent autour de son membre.

Il attrape le boxer de l'autre homme par l'élastique et tire dessus en soulevant ses jambes pour l'en débarrasser avant de s'allonger à ses côtés pour faire de même avec son propre sous vêtement.

Rapidement ils se retrouvent tout deux entièrement nus et collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, à s'embrasser avec une envie pressante. Les doigts de Gabriel fourragent activement sa chevelure châtain tandis que Sam malaxe son dos.

Le brun fait glisser une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses.

Gabriel est aussi dur contre lui et ne cache pas son impatience.

- _La commode..._ Lâche-t-il dans un souffle. _Dans le tiroir du haut_.

Samuel remonte planter un baiser sur la mâchoire de son blond puis il se relève souplement et part fouiller le tiroir indiqué par son amant pour en sortir une boite de préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, le blondinet est allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son menton et il le matte sans vergogne avec un sourire en coin. Ses iris dorés brillent dans la pénombre, lui donnant un air de renard.

C'est que le grand brun est à tomber, vêtu de son plus simple appareil. Il trouvait son dos puissant et ses fesses fermes déjà à croquer. Mais alors de face... Il était _Parfait_.

Il se redresse sur les coudes à son approche et Sam se baisse pour lui donner un baiser. Gabe en profite pour l'attirer à lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit pour pouvoir l'enjamber et se poser sur son ventre, le dominant. Sam frémit et le contemple, intrigué, curieux de voir ce qu'il compte faire.

Gabriel parcourt le torse musclé, le caressant longuement tout en bougeant lascivement son bassin, créant une friction entre le membre douloureux de Sam et ses fesses. Il obtient l'effet escompté lorsque son amant gémit et plaque ses mains sur ses hanches.

Gabriel se penche pour donner au texan le bisou qu'il lui réclame et frissonne quand le gel froid glisse entre ses fesses et qu'un doigt se fraie un passage.

Le blond se tend, et Sam vient aussitôt sucoter sa lèvre inférieure pour le distraire et lui faire oublier la gêne qui cause son intrusion le temps de le préparer.

Gabe se décrispe progressivement, permettant à son amant d'ajouter un second doigt. Il l'écarte doucement avant d'imiter l'acte en faisant quelques mouvements de va et vient.

-Sam... Gémit Gabe à son oreille, le prévenant qu'il est prêt.

Sam se redresse, enfouit son nez dans son cou et y plante un baiser mouillé avant de l'allonger sur les draps. Il déroule le préservatif sur son membre et se place entre ses jambes qu'il écarte pour lui.

Le texan fait glisser la paume de sa main le long de sa cuisse pour la remonter contre sa hanche. Son partenaire, impatient, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il veut pouvoir se rappeler longtemps de cette nuit.

-Prend-moi fort. Ordonne-t-il.

Sam sait se montrer doux et tendre avec ses partenaires, mais Gabriel veut le sentir en lui, il veut réveiller le côté fort et sauvage qu'il a entre-aperçu au phare tout à l'heure.

Sam déglutit et hésite mais finit par donner à son partenaire ce qu'il souhaite lorsque celui-ci presse ses hanches avec ses cuisses. Il le pénètre lentement et, d'une seule poussée s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde, arrachant à son hôte un gémissement.

Sam s'immobilise et embrasse la parcelle de peau à sa portée le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il est si chaud et si serré...

- _Gabriel_...

-B-bouge. Lui souffle Gabriel dans un sourire-grimace.

Le brun entame alors des mouvements de va et vient lents puis accélère progressivement le rythme quand il le sent plus détendu, la douleur laissant place au plaisir.

Un coup de butoir inattendu fait glapir le blond.

Il se cambre et Sam glisse une main dans son dos pour le maintenir.

Son rythme soutenu oblige le blond à s'accrocher à ses épaules en haletant. Lui-même a le souffle court et son corps se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur avec l'effort qu'il doit fournir.

Dehors, la tempête continue à faire rage et martèlent les vitres mais ils n'en n'ont cure.

Sam est bien trop occupé à donner un maximum de plaisir à son compagnon.

Le brun lui fait ressentir des sensations extraordinaires qui très vite le font perdre pied à la réalité.

-Gabe...

- _Ah !_

Le vigneron laisse échapper un cri de plaisir et s'agrippe à ses cheveux lorsque le texan parvient à frapper sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Le grand brun continue donc à stimuler la zone érogène de son anatomie en donnant de grands coups de bassin.

Gabriel sent qu'il est proche de la rupture. Il cherche à capter le regard de son amant qui comprend le message aussitôt qu'ils se fixent les yeux dans les yeux.

Sam vient alors attraper une de ses mains pour la ramener sur le matelas, près de sa tête. Il entrelace leur doigts. Gabriel s'en sert de point d'ancrage et la serre fort.

Il ne lâchera plus jusqu'à la fin de leur nuit.

- ** _Sam !_**

L'orgasme le frappe, puissant. Tout son corps se tend comme un arc. Sam vient à son tour en grondant, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Essoufflé, le corps du grand brun s'affaisse et il s'aide de son bras libre afin de soutenir son poids et ainsi éviter d'écraser son partenaire. Il reste au-dessus de lui le temps de récupérer puis se retire doucement de lui avant de venir s'allonger à côté du blond.

Il tourne la tête vers lui et vient caresser ses cheveux. Gabriel redescend enfin sur terre et réagit à son contact en se tournant vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

Samuel lui adresse un petit sourire et se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- _Ça va ?_ Chuchote-t-il.

-C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie, Sam. Lui répondit-il en anglais.

-A moi aussi.

Gabriel se redresse et pose une main sur son torse avant de se pencher au-dessus de son visage pour lui donner un long baiser passionné. Sam caresse doucement son bras.

Le blond prend ensuite place au creux de son bras, tête posée sur son épaule, son corps chaud collé au sien.

Seul le bruit de la pluie vient briser le silence confortable dans lequel ils sont installés. Samuel caresse le dos de son blond qui écoute paisiblement le cœur de son amant battre sous sa paume.

Ils ne veulent pas s'endormir mais le sommeil finit quand même par les emporter, tard dans la nuit.

OoOoO

Un soleil radieux éclaire la chambre et la réchauffe tout doucement. Sam se réveille avec un sentiment de plénitude et le chant des oiseaux.

Il frotte son nez contre l'oreiller moelleux, inspirant l'odeur sucrée du propriétaire de la maison qui s'en dégage. _Hmm.._.

Son corps détendu empêtré dans les draps, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'en sortir. Il y est tellement bien.

Il pousse un soupir avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il est seul. Le regard brumeux, il examine la pièce à la recherche de répères. Il ne reconnaît pas vraiment grand chose. Pas étonnant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps d'allumer les lumières hier soir...

Le Winchester se lève à contre-coeur et entrouvre la porte en glissant la tête à l'extérieur. Personne. Il sort et voit un post-it accroché sur le mur d'en face et sur lequel une flèche lui indique une direction. Le jeune homme la suit et finit par tomber sur la salle-de-bain.

Il trouve une serviette de bain et ses vêtements pliés sur le dossier d'une chaise et décide de prendre une rapide douche.

Enfin propre et habillé, il sort et découvre la maison à la lumière du jour. Il se rend dans la cuisine où il trouve une table sur laquelle est servie le petit-déjeuner. Pain frais, confitures, fruits, café.

Il a l'impression d'etre dans un rêve, où il habite ici, avec Gabriel...

Sam le cherche d'ailleurs des yeux. La maison est silencieuse et aucune trace du blond. Il se demande bien où il est parti...

Il est en train de se réchauffer un café quand il aperçoit son téléphone branché à une prise sur la table de travail. Surpris, Sam s'approche et tapote sur l'écran qui répond aussitôt. La batterie est presque pleine et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert de l'eau hier soir.

Gabriel a dû le mettre à recharger tôt. A quelle heure s'est-il levé pour faire tout ça ?!

Sam sourit, touché par toutes ses petites attentions. Il aimerait bien pouvoir le remercier de vive voix..

Il se rend au village après un rapide petit-déjeuner, retrouvant facilement le chemin en sortant de la jolie petite maison.

-Sam ! S'exclame Ellen lorsqu'il arrive à l'auberge. On ne t'a pas vu revenir hier soir, on s'inquiétait.

-On m'a hébergé, la rassure le texan.

La femme soupire de soulagement.

-Dites...vous ne sauriez pas où est Gabriel par hasard ? Demande le brun.

-Probablement au vignoble, pour constater si la tempête de cette nuit a causé des dégâts.

-Vous savez où exactement ?

-Aucune idée, le domaine est grand, il peut être n'importe où. Lui répond la Harvelle dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Hey, Sam ! L'interpelle une voix grave dans son dos.

Benny s'approche pour lui serrer la main.

-Tu tombes bien, la navette part dans vingt minutes. Il n'y en aura qu'une donc si tu veux quitter l'île aujourd'hui c'est maintenant !

Le coeur de Sam rate un battement.

-Je...je vais récupérer mes affaires. Dit-il précipitamment.

Ellen lui fait cadeau de la nuit puisqu'il ne l'a pas passé ici. Il la remercie chaleureusement et lui dit qu'elles seront les bienvenues si un jour elle et Jo veulent passer au Texas.

Il rejoint ensuite le ponton et embarque sur la navette en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'île et aux personnes qu'il laisse derrière lui avec regret.

L'idée de partir sans avoir revu Gabriel le déchire. Pour lui, cette nuit représente bien plus qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Il s'est réellement attaché au blond et aurait bien voulu garder contact avec lui... Il ne lui a même pas demandé son nom ni son numéro cet idiot...!

Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de rester une journée de plus. Dean et Jack l'attendent. Leur train pour rejoindre Paris est prévu pour demain matin. Et ils ne pouvent pas se permettre de louper leur vol pour retourner au Texas...

...bah, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi finalement ?

C'est la gorge serrée qu'il pose le pied sur le continent. Jack et son ainé l'attendent un peu plus loin en lui faisant des signes de la main.

-Alors, don juan, tu t'es éclaté ? Ricane Dean.

Sam se force à sourire mais ne dit rien. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Gabriel, reste entre eux. Le trajet du retour est long. Il n'est pas vraiment présent et parle peu. Jack pense qu'il est triste tout comme lui parce que les vacances sont finies. Dean flippe trop dans l'avion pour se rendre compte que son cadet est ailleurs.

En fait, toutes les pensées du brun son tournées vers son amour d'un soir.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Indéniablement. Amoureux.

Et il en a mal au coeur.

o*

Six mois plus tard...

-Dis Sam, t'aurais pas le numéro de Suzann par hasard ? Demande Dean.

-Attends, je regarde. Lui lance son cadet en prenant son téléphone.

Il fait défiler sa liste de contacts et soudain il se stoppe quand il tombe sur un contact nommé :

Gabriel.

Il est sûr de ne connaître aucun Gabriel autre que celui avec qui il a passé la nuit sur cette île française il y a six mois de cela.

Alors comment peut-il avoir son numéro ?

Oh, le petit malin...!

Il l'a ajouté lui-même le matin pendant qu'il dormait encore...

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère sous l'appréhension et l'excitation. Son pouce est en suspend au dessus de l'écran.

Il s'arrête de respirer au moment où il appuie sur le bouton ''appeler'' et la sonnerie retentit.

''Allo ?'' Répond une voix en français.

Une voix qu'il reconnaît entre mille et qui lui a tant manqué.

'' _Bonjour_ , Gabe...'' murmure Sam.


End file.
